


The Novice and the Sea

by Astray



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Apple Shenanigans, Gen, I am not sorry, This is crazy, asscreed kinkmeme, crackfic, features Altaïr on a ship, for now there's one, might be more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is sailing his day away when he spots a ship lying aground. Its flag is familiar, and he decides to board it, just to check what's going on. He is not prepared to come face to face with two Assassins from the other side of the Mediterranean, throwing niceties at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Novice and the Sea

Edward had seen strange things in his life – not that he was that old, but hey, things tended to happen anyway. Though really, seeing a ship aground on one of those sand banks near Abaco Island was anything but surprising. You'd be inclined to believe that after years of ships wrecking themselves in those parts, people would stop coming. And leave the island to the pirates. As he was nearing the apparently unharmed if grounded ship, Edward made out its flag. And that surprised him. He had seen the symbol often, no thanks to Kidd, mainly. The Assassin's symbol was there, dark red against the washed white of the flag. Now, that was a new one. 

Normally, he would not bother – no use risking your ship for people who probably had no booty. But again, if it came to Kidd's ears that he was in close range to that ship and did not try to get them out of their mess, he was sure to get the earful of the century. He shuddered inwardly at the thought, and, after a short conversation with Adewalé, decided to reach the island by the other side, and then he'd go on foot. Easier said than done. Lucky him the tide played for him. Nearing the ship that was standing upright – and gods, he did not like it – you never knew when sand suddenly gave way and let tons of wood and metal crash on your head – Edward heard voices. He could not quite make out the language – bribes of English, but also something else, and it took him a while to recognize it as a form of Arabic. (A knowledge he would have happily gone without, as his running in with Mediterranean pirates was not one of his best memories.) He climbed the belly of the giant, noticing that she was well taken care of. It was a reassuring thought, though he would be hard pressed to explain why. Once on deck... well, he was not prepared for this. 

First of, the crew barely glanced at him, taking in his appearance before turning back to the scene in front of them. There, two men were flinging insults at each other, apparently not caring that they had a new audience. 

“For real, novice! Because of you we are now stuck here! How do you plan on getting us out of here?”

“Because it's my fault now? Malik, you are the one who decided to go there.”

“And who's the one who got news about Templars in the area, pray?”

“Don't you blame me because I am trying to do my job as Grand Master!”

“I'm blaming you for not being able to steer a ship properly. Novice.”

Edward would have crawled back to the Jackdaw in mere minutes – the one who had last spoken was damn scary. He could give Blackbeard some lessons, honest. In the astounding silence that followed, Edward took it as the opportunity to look at them more closely. Clearly from the Orient, considering their type of dress – not unlike something Turkish sailors used to wear. But the giveaway was the hood sported by the one called Altaïr. Assassins indeed. Okay, no, maybe it was time for him to skulk back to his ship and pray no one saw him. He swung a leg back over the railing, ready to drop when-

“You, stay who you are.”

And goddangit, it had to be the scary one that spoke. As the Assassin – he to be one, come on! - walked up to him, Edward noticed his left arm was amputated. He must be a damn strong one to survive amputation – how many men he had seen die right afterwards. But again, no matter what his grievances were regarding the Moors he had encountered, he had to hand it to them: they were better at treating injuries. 

“Sorry mate, just saw your ship aground, thought I'd check.”

“You're a pirate, do you really think I'd believe you did it out of the goodness of your heart? Spare me.”

“As you wish. But you're gonna have some trouble getting her back into the water.” He heard a loud whistle and turned his head to look at his quartermaster – Adewale was motioning a point to the south and... Damn, a storm. Again. For real, like he did not have enough problems, add a storm. Calypso must hate him. A lot. 

“I think your men want you back.”

“Aye, better stay away from the islands, there's a storm coming.” And no way to get that ship from the ground by the look of it. There might be a chance that a typhoon dislodged it but he would not bet on it.

“Malik, I swear, this is the last time I listen to you!” The one that spoke, well, Edward could not see his face but he carried himself like a man who tried to look imposing while seasick. 

“You are the one who got us grounded because you did not want to have that much water between us and the island, novice. Deal with it.”

Edward sat on the railing, waiting. He could make it for the Jackdaw in no time, but either these ones were sailing with him, or they make it to the island but... “You can't stay on a grounded ship with that kind of things coming. Don't know how long you been there, but trust me, you don't.”

Malik turned to him, looking like he was actually struggling with something. And did what all good captain did – at least when he was certain his crew would not answer by 'marooning you on a random island'. Edward knew more than he cared to know about marooning. 

“Do you agree?”

“Aye. If the ship doesn't make it, we'll get you bunch of sea rats to Nassau. That's the closest.”

“Fine by me. Thank you.”

“No problem, mate. The name's Edward Kenway.” 

Malik nodded. “Malik A-Sayf. That novice over there is Altaïr Ibn La'Had.” 

Strange names for strange men. Though if he were honest, Singapore took the cake.  
They made the arrangement and everything went fine until the captains had to board the boat that would get them to the Jackdaw. Edward had followed the whole course of events without really caring. Until the other captain practically flung himself around the mast not to go. 

“Altaïr, stop being a child!”

“I won't go!”

“Allah damnit, novice! There's no reason for you to end up in the sea if you just keep calm!” 

“Your friend doesn't know how to swim?” That was odd for a pirate, but not unheard off. 

“Never set foot in anything bigger than a pond. And nearly drowned too.”

“I CAN SWIM!”

“If swimming did not involve water.”

“Okay, I'm a bit out of my depth-” Malik snorted at this. “He hates water but you are pirates. It doesn't make sense.”

“Thank you, Edward. I've been telling him for ages but he never listens. You should see him in the harbour. A joke.”

“I can hear you!”

Edward took out the sarbacan. “Do you mind? It'll probably be easier than trying to convince him.”

Malik eyed him carefully, and it was all Edward could do not to make some joke about this, but no. The storm was now way too close and in no time the winds would be picking up. As soon as Malik nodded his approval, he shot Altaïr with a dose of poison to knock him out. Worked like a charm. Of course, carrying an unconscious man from ship to ship was hard – for someone to slender, he sure weighed as much as a dead horse. It was lucky they had wasted no time in boarding. 

The storm came and went almost too fast, but Malik and Altaïr's ship was wrecked. The poor thing had been moved farther on the island, the typhoon picking her apart. Malik had been shooting tranquilizers into Altaïr the entire time – how the man could keep his aim in that storm, Edward had no idea. But now, the effects were wearing off...

“Malik, you dumped me in water, didn't you?”

Alright, that was a not manly shriek at all – the kind he heard from Calico Jack anytime Anne would decide to douse him in chocolat brûlot for him to 'cool' down. No idea how that would cool down anyone. 

“Don't be stupid.”

“Then how come I am soaked?”

“There was a storm, idiot! Of course you'd be soaked! We all are. Do you see anyone here complaining? Now get yourself back together, because there'll be some sailing before we reach Nassau.”

Altaïr spent the entire trip to Nassau close to the great mast, barely moving around. It was sad, he was missing all the great things about sailing. Edward could not fathom how could anyone be so scared of water and yet accept to sail. He saw Adewale go and talk to him, and apparently, it seemed to help Altaïr keep his mind out of the gutter.

“Thanks again.”

“Don't mention it. We're all brothers on the seas.”

“Brothers... yeah.”  
Edward was more perceptive than he cared showing, and the word brought something to Malik's face. He decided not to pry. 

“You mentioned a pond. How come he is so scared of water?”

“No one knows. Even as children, no one would ever lead him to a bathtub. I don't know why I'm even bothering with him!”

“Bet he's different on land.”

“Actually, he's better behaved on a ship. I should keep him here.”

Edward chuckled. “If good behaviour was what you need to be a sailor, the sea would be empty. Where you headed, if I can ask.”

“Tulum. We got word that we should get there.” A pause. “Do you happen to know a James Kidd?”

“Aye, the lad's a friend. If it's him you're looking for, you'd find him in Nassau.”

Edward looked at the deck in time to see Altaïr race to starboard and throw up. His hands clutched the wood in a death grip. 

“Oy Captain! You sure you want to keep sailing? The pace your going, if you rock the ship too much we'll end up upside down like a damn cork.”

Malik guffawed at his side, and Altaïr did not even manage to glare. Adewale did, though. Oooops. Guess the trip to Nassau would have to be a short one...


End file.
